


The Witch and The Pope

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Right after Copia, Papa Emeritus IV, steps off the stage he has a particular problem that needs taken care of.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character, oral sex - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	The Witch and The Pope

The brand new Papa Emeritus the IV looked into her eyes, touching her face with his gloves. "I thought I'd never see you again," he started. He just came off stage having bid the crowd thanks and farewell for bearing witness to his exultation to Pope. He had no idea she would be here in his dressing room waiting for him. He hoped with all his heart, though. 

She reached up to run her fingers over the skull paint. "You told me you were in the clergy but you never said you were in this, darling," she drawled. 

"Would it have changed anything between us?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"No, but we could have had more fun with that black cape, over there," she pointed to the hangers with all his costume changes. 

"I need you, Aurora," he breathed, towering over her body.

"What do you need exactly?" She teased. She could see the bulge in the front of his pants. He was hard from the roar of the crowds as he reached exultation. She traced her finger over the outline of his cock through the fabric, her mouth-watering, ready to taste him.

"I've missed your lips," he ran a gloved finger over her dark red lips. "With one kiss you had me."

"You just want my lips? I came all this way to have you play with my lips?" She palmed his dick now, watching his eyes roll back. 

"Aurora, please," he begged. 

With a flick of her fingers, the top button of his pants flew open. She slowly unzipped his pants, rubbing his cock with her thumb as she went down. She had been dreaming of his cock the past few weeks. The massive veiny beast that made her come so hard she blacked out before. She craved his cock in the worst way. When she felt him call to her using her magic, she jumped at the chance to be by his side. 

She pulled his engorged dick out from his pants and held it in her hand. It was warm a little sweaty but rock hard. She knelt in front of him and looked up while she placed the tip of him on her tongue.  
"Yes," he grunted.  
In one quick move she swallowed as much as she could and the rest she used her hands.

As soon as he felt her mouth swallow him while he tried to feel for something around him to hold on to. Her mouth was dangerous as is beautiful. He looked down to see her ruby red lips around his cock. He watched her work her mouth and hands over him.

Her tongue swirling under his cock while her fingers were squeezing and rubbing. Fuck, she was amazing, he thought.

Aurora was soaking wet seeing him again. The skull paint and his skin-tight black outfit had her knees nearly buckle when he walked into his dressing room. She could hear the roar of the crowd under his command. He had power in that anxiety-riddled body. 

She felt him grab her head with both hands and hold her still. She looked up at him.

"I want your mouth. Let me fuck your mouth please tesora mia," he groaned. 

She nodded and placed her hands on his squeezable thighs. Fuck, she had daydreamed about them for weeks now. Here they were under her hands where they belong.

She braced for him to fuck her mouth hard. Her mouth salivating to accommodate his girth. He began his slow pace, moving in and out. His head lulled back as his eyes closed as he felt her mouth adapt to him.

"My treasure, your mouth feels so good," he started. "Join the church with me and stand by my side."

She nodded in agreement, not able to verbally tell him yes. He changed the pace, pushing into her mouth quicker now. 

"I humbly ask the almighty Satan to be pleased in your trust in us. Bless the salt from which we were created."

He clutched her head, moving faster now. She squeezed his legs, letting him know it was okay. 

"Grant us, oh dark one, your blessing on this mixture of salt and water that wherever it lands it finds you,"

He moved his hands from her head and pulled out of her mouth. She stayed kneeling in front of him, watching him rub his cock a few times. His semen sprayed while he aimed at her. 

He groaned as it covered her face and chest. "May Satan keep you safe and blessed..nemA."

His warm spray made her melt inside. She adored the fact that her mouth alone could cause him to come. His strange words he said over them both as he came was odd, but she felt a lightening in her spirit. She stood up and tilted her head at him. "What was that about?" 

"I can't have you away from me again. This was a rite of sprinkling and it begins your fellowship with the church," he explained. 

"What do I call you?" She asked, wiping his come off her face and chest. 

"You can call me whatever you wish," he said, helping her stand. "My name is Iocopo Amideo Copia. You can call me Io for short." His cock was flaccid and hanging out of his pants now. He rearranged himself in his pants but kept them open while he walked to his makeup table and grabbed a few tissues. 

He turned around and smiled. His intelligently wicked witch was here for him. Ravinia may have stolen a bit of him, but Aurora owned his heart. Her well-proportioned and ample body had him hard many nights after their interlude. 

He had hoped he worked that spell to bring her to him in Mexico. He walked over to her and finished cleaning her up. 

"You look beautiful, my love," he said. Her black dress and bright red cardigan made her silver eyes pop behind her horn-rimmed glasses. She was a living fantasy for him. 

"Thanks," she swayed her dress around at his compliment. She needed some relief, though. All that sucking and nothing happened for her. 

She looked back at him, and from his glare, he read her mind. His back straightened, and he stormed towards her. 

Their bodies collided, and he didn't stop moving until her back hit the wall. "Did I forget about you?" He asked, running his hands down her body. 

"It looked that way," she said.

"Let's fix that," he purred in her ear. "Take. Off. Your. Panties."

She was about to explode right then. She kept eye contact with him as she lifted her dress and dug her thumbs into the waistband and pushed them down. She stepped out of panties and kicked them to the side. 

"Good girl," he cooed at her. "Good girls get a prize."

He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her right leg and helped her maneuver it over his left shoulder. He could smell her arousal and it had him hard again, but he had his already. His love came for him and now she will come all over his face. 

He moved quickly shoving his face is her soft folds tasting her wetness. He felt her gripped his head right as began his assault. He moved his hands up to her soft, smooth ass and squeezed her cheeks. Her beautiful ample body was all he could think about the past few weeks. He was so anxious about tonight, worrying that his time wouldn't come. But it did and she was here to celebrate with him. He licked until she moaned loudly for him to give her more. 

Aurora was trying to brace herself against the wall. His tongue was lapping up and down her lips before plunging into her. While his hands roamed her body, tingles were marching across her skin. This was more than she remembered. They only had one night together and it was magical in every way. He did things to her no one else could do. She almost thought he was a dream but being here in his arms and his mouth on her, she knew he was more than that. 

He sucked on her clit hard and shoved two fingers inside her. She cried out again, begging him for more. He obliged by sticking another finger in and palming her clit. His hand was playing a dangerous game. He wanted to ask her if she would be his but the way she was moaning and screaming, she would come sooner than he would like. He worked his fingers and palm to a slower pace.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, looking up at her, watching her mouth open and gasp for air. 

"Yes," she gasped. He picked up the speed to ask her one final question.

"Did you come to give me this pussy?" He put his mouth back on her clit and rolled his tongue as if he was rolling the "r" in her name. That alone had her bucking against his face as she came. He wanted her to know only he could do this to her. Only his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, and eventually his dick can make her come.

"It's yours," she screamed out as stars exploded in her eyes. 

He lapped up the juices that gushed forth. She was a taste he couldn't get out of his mouth and now he wouldn't have to. Aurora. Her name rolled off his tongue. 

Aurora. The witch that stole a pope.


End file.
